


Drunken Mess

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law comes home late one night, totally smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mess

Law rarely actually got drunk. He usually was level-headed and the one that people called when they were smashed to come and pick them up. He didn’t enjoy losing himself to the booze, and he detested most of the flavours that liquors and beers came in. So, Law actually getting drunk was a rare thing indeed.

            The tattooed male stumbled through the door of their small home, laughing to himself. He burst into a fit of giggles as he leaned heavily against the door, enjoying how it moved when he swayed. Covering his mouth with a tanned hand, he slid down the door into a pile of lanky limbs, trying to hide his laughter. “Shh!!” he told himself, giggling again. He crawled away from the door, swaying on his hands and knees as he giggled. When he hit carpet, he let out a loud fit of laughter for absolutely no reason other than the fact that he hit carpet.

            The lights flicked on, and in the doorway stood a very tired redhead. “Law?” He asked, narrowing his eyes a little. They were burning from a lack of sleep, and his body felt weary. “What’re ya doin’?”

            He smiled up at his lover, swaying a little. “Heeey babe!” He burst into a fit of giggles, flopping over on his side on the ground.

            “…did’ya have a good time?” He asked softly, cocking a non-existent eyebrow.

          “The best tiiiimme~!” Law giggled, flopping over onto his back. “How come yeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr….downside?”

            “C’mon, le’s go ta bed.”

            “Whaaaaat?!” The doctor said, horrified by the words. “Buuut the night is sooo young~!”

            “Babe, s’three in ‘e mornin’. Nuthin’ young ‘bout ‘at. C’mon, ya gotta go t’bed. Yer gonna feel like shit c’m’ mornin’.”

 

            Law let out a pathetic whine, moving carefully to get back to his knees, and then stand. He wobbled as he did, but he managed to right himself properly. “Not going!” He pouted, crossing his arms like he did whenever he was firmly against something.

            “Oh?” Kidd smirked, walking over and easily lifting his lover into his arms. “Cuz ‘m thinkin’ yer gonna.”

            A squeak left the inked male as he was lifted and he turned to mush in the other’s arms. He let out a whine, trying to swing his legs in an attempt to walk. “Put meeeeeee… there,” he said, pointing to the ground. “There, yes.”

            “Nope,” the redhead snorted, walking towards their room. He made sure to be careful and not accidentally hit his lover’s limbs off of doorways as the smaller flailed a little.

            “I’m gonna die!” Law huffed, stretching his legs and arms out, trying to weakly grab doorframes as he was carried away.

            “Dun be so dramatic,” Kidd murmured, making sure to keep a tight grip on his lover as he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

            “Yeeerr gonna kill me!!”

            “Am not,” he huffed, walking into the bedroom. Carefully, he laid his lover down, smoothing out his hair. “See? Yer fine.”

            “Mm… yer so good to meeee~!” The doctor half-sang, giggling again as he splayed out on the bed. Another giggle left him as he wiggled slightly. “Let’s have sex!” He grinned.

            “Nah, not t’nigh’, darlin’,” he giggled. “Go t’sleep.”

           

            The dark-skinned male stared at Kidd for a few moments, before tears started to gather in his eyes. A loud sniffle left him as he teared up. “Why? Don’t you want me?”

            “Darlin’,” he said, climbing into bed. “I always wan’cha. But not righ’ now. ‘M too tired.”

            Law let out another sniffled, before he turned and curled next to his lover, letting out a sleepy little yawn. “Mm.. then you should sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

            Kidd chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover’s slim waist. “’At’s why yer ‘e best.”

            “I am the best!” He giggled, snuggling happily against the redhead as he let his eyes slip shut. Soon, soft snores were heard through the bedroom. Kidd let out a chuckle as he snuggled down against his lover, letting his eyes slip shut as he did. His lover was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, and he was more than happy to take care of him – after a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
